Therapy
by lunastars
Summary: Set directly after the season 3 finale – As the Woodbury residents mix with the Prison group Clara finds herself getting closer to Rick. Together the two groups work to finally stop the Governor, to try to carry on with their lives and face any problems that the future may throw their way. – Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_this is set where season 3 leaves off. So expect spoilers for every episode that's been released so far and possibly any episode that may air in the future. Also I've made up the numbers of the Woodbury residents and their names that came to the prison to suit my story. And finally, I just had a lot of Rick feels so this happened._

* * *

I step off of the bus and look around. A prison. Well, it certainly wasn't Woodbury, for starters it felt much safer. It didn't take a genius to work out that Woodbury wasn't what it seemed, that the Governor wasn't what he seemed. And where was he? When those people came in with Karen and the two new people (Sasha and Tyreese I think their names are?) they didn't exactly explain. Just told us that Woodbury wasn't safe anymore and we had to go. Well, I didn't know Karen very well but I knew she could be trusted. Now, standing outside of this present I feel like I've put that trust in the right person, but still, no answers.

I help everyone get off of the bus. The elderly and children will need some help, people they know around. The prison group are watching us. They probably notice that the bigger percentage of us consists of the elderly and children. Where were all those people who went out fighting? The young or the able mostly went, a few (including myself) stayed in order to help keep Woodbury secure 'til they got home. But they didn't come home, or maybe they had, but we're here.

"Rick?"

I glance up as the last person gets off the bus. There's an old man and he's on crutches. A scan of him tells me that he's missing his leg. I wonder if it was before or after the world went to shit. A second man walks over to him, he's one of the men who came to Woodbury. Rick. Now that I've heard the name I'm sure he mentioned it back when he was trying to get us to go on the bus. And he mentioned Andrea, I knew her, well knew of her. She was nice, hopeful. But she wasn't here so only one thing. Dead.

"What's going on?" the old man asks.

Rick motions to us. "These people were left in Woodbury. We had to help them. Let's get them settled inside and I'll explain to everyone."

The prison group move forward and start helping people get inside. I lead in front with Tyreese and Sasha, hoping it will calm down the other residents, let them know it's safe. As I enter I spot a girl with a baby cradled in her arms. She rocks her arms, an uncomfortable look on her face.

There's definitely not enough room for everyone to sit down so those who definitely need it are priority. The rest then sit on the floor or stand around. I choose to stand too, ready to move if I have to. I wasn't in Woodbury that long. I'd arrived not long before Andrea and that girl did. There is she over there. The one with the sword. I never did learn her name, there was no need, I didn't care. But the more I stayed the more people I found that were defenceless. I was still here for them. I began to care.

"We went to look for the Governor," Rick explains. "We knew he was bad, worse, an evil person and we were planning to end this. We stopped our home from being taken but we knew he wouldn't stop so we went looking."

I smile when he calls the prison "home", from the way the prison group seem to agree I'm sure they all feel the same way.

"But when we went looking we found your people," Rick goes on. "Dead. All of them were shot, by the Governor."

Looks of disbelief go around the Woodbury lot but Karen crushes them. "It's true," she calls out. "I was there. We came here to take the prison, we believed the Governor's lies about them. They were only protecting their home, you could see it in the way they fought for it. So we ran. We were never going to be able to win so we got in the trucks and left. But the Governor… He made us pull over. We got out and he shot us, shot anyone who argued or anyone who tried to run. I was very lucky to be alive and these people helped me. Trust them."

Well damn, looks like I'm trusting these people then. And it seems that everyone else is in agreement. Good. We need trust. Not that fake shit the Governor spread around.

"He is still out there," Rick sighs. "That's part of the reason we brought you all here."

"And the other part?" someone calls out.

Rick groans and runs a hand over his face. He looks at a man, the one with the crossbow, and then at the woman with the sword. Both of them look just as distraught as he does. And when they look away Rick's eyes go to the prison group. They all shift, sensing something is off.

"Our friend, Andrea, she was with you all." A few nods and sounds of agreement go across the group. "We think she and a man working for the Governor were going against him so he reacted. He trapped them in a room. Andrea was bit…"

I feel my stomach tighten. I scan the crowd. The people who left with the Governor are missing and… Milton. He's not here. "What did he look like?"

Eyes move to me. "Nerdy, met him once, said he was the Governor's right hand man or some shit," the one with the crossbow says.

"Milton," I tell them. "He was nice. Real nice. He believed there was good in the Governor, he must have done, no man like Milton would work with someone so evil. What happened to him?"

Rick looks at us all, sympathetic. Or maybe he's trying to avoid looking at his family. "There was a lot of blood. We figured he died and… Came back. As one of them. He bit Andrea before she killed him."

"Where's Andrea?" It's a woman, short hair, eyes on the man with the crossbow but it's clear she's talking to anyone who may have the answer.

"I sat with her." The one with the sword. "She wanted to do it herself. I stayed with her until she pulled the trigger."

"We all have a lot to grieve," Rick announces. "A lot to get used to. But Andrea wanted people to live so that's why you're all here. We're close to clearing out more of the prison. You all can take the other cell block. It's connected to this one with ease. We won't leave you there to suffer, we will work together like a big group."

When no one speaks I move forward. "I guess we better do introductions."

"My group is slightly smaller," Rick laughs, it's nice to see that it isn't completely forced. "So we'll tell you our names then move around, let you guys talk to us in your own time, OK?"

Everyone nods and I feel the room relax as much as it can.

"I'm Rick," he tells them. "This is my son Carl and my daughter Judith."

"I'm Beth," the girl holding Judith says. "And I'm not the mother, just a baby sitter."

"Beth is my daughter though," the one legged man says. "I'm Hershel. That's my daughter Maggie and her boyfriend Glenn."

"I'm Michonne." The one with the sword. She looks bitter but after hearing that she stuck with Andrea to the end it was hard to blame her.

"Carol," the woman with short hair says. She looks like she's holding back tears, like she's fighting. Good on her.

Then there's the crossbow guy. "Daryl," he grunts.

The Woodbury people awkwardly move about and the prison folk mingle amongst them. We definitely do out number but it terms of power they win hands down. Most residents are either weak or untrained. Brilliant.

Carl looks moody, unhappy that we're here and it's scary, real scary. But he, Beth and little baby Judith do mingle, mostly with the children. There's a toddler, James, who is two years old and in the care of his mother Audrey. There's Michael who is five and his sister Lisa who is eight, both in the care of their mother Maria. John, who is seven and in the care of his mother Lou. Missy who is nine and in the care of her mother Donna and grandfather Richard, she also has a sister named Katie who is fourteen. Carter is nine and is with his mother Dee which leaves cousins Rob and Jessie who are both thirteen and with their grandparents Ronnie and Rose. It's horrible to think that none of them have Dad's because they went out with the Governor and never came back, or were simply killed by those creepers outside. And the same goes for the mother's that are missing and the older teenagers. Maybe some died before all this.

The elderly are mingling better than the children. They're chatting away. Richard, Ronnie, Rose, Derek, Seth, Jackson and Peter. They look happy, comfortable, despite the hardness and rough look the prison has. But I noticed that Eric, Hayden and Lola stay by. They decided to stay behind with me and keep an eye on things. The Governor didn't mind, even though we were young, fit and able. Maybe it was down to the fact that we were the least trained, or the least willing to go.

"Hey." I jump a few inches off the ground as Rick's voice hits me. He rubs the back of his neck as I turn to face him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I was lost in my own thoughts making sure everyone was OK."

"You in charge or something?"

I shake my head. "No, but they're helpless so I feel like I should help. I turned up in Woodbury not long before your friend did… I'm sorry about her by the way. How are your family coping?"

He smiles a little at the word "family." "They're trying to cope. It probably hasn't sunk in yet. I'm sorry about Milton, I'm assuming you knew him."

I nod. "Yeah, he was nice. Showed me around when I first came, he was a good person to talk to. Shame he had to die."

"What's your name?" Daryl asks. I suddenly notice him standing nearby. He has an unsure look on his face, one that tells me he doesn't trust me.

"Clara," I tell them.

Rick extends his hand and I shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Clara."

"You too." I scan the room as I release his hand. My eyes fall on his son, and if looks could kill then… Wow. "What's up with Carl?"

Rick freezes and doesn't even look. "I've probably not been the greatest father lately, and he's had to do some horrible things."

I gulp but Daryl isn't put off. "He had to kill his own mother."

I cringe slightly at it. The kid couldn't be more than what, thirteen? "Oh. Well, we'd all be willing to listen if he ever wants to talk."

"I think he's a bit passed that," Daryl scoffs.

"We'll see," I sigh. "He's a kid after all, a teenager, he doesn't deserve to have his youth completely ripped away from him."

Daryl seems to change his expression then. "What do you think you can do?"

"Jackson was a doctor," I explain, pointing him out. "Psychiatry for a while, but Paediatrics for most of his life. Don't worry, he won't be too official but maybe he can talk to Carl."

"I can help," Daryl shrugs, finally giving my ideas a chance. "Maybe he needs somethin' focus on. Somethin' positive."

Rick finally turns his gaze to Carl who is just sitting there. He groans a little but nods his head in agreement. In that moment I feel sorry for him. He looks tried, stressed, hopeless. I feel the need to reach out a comforting hand, maybe pull him closer and hug him but I barely know him so I stand down. Instead I just give him a reassuring smile when he turns back and to my surprise he smiles back, a genuine one. A little sign that there's hope somewhere in this place.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't settle too much into the prison, not until the next closest cell block was cleared and the paths connecting them. They seemed pretty empty already, just a few stragglers which were taken care of before we reinforced everything. Everyone who was able helped to do it. Beth and Hershel both kept an eye out for everyone. Those who helped also offered to help barricade the damage side of the prison. The more of the prison we had secure the better it would be.

I settled for a cell near the connecting corridor. We'd come in here a couple of days ago and had been in the prison for a week. Tensions were a lot lower now. We decided to honour those who had died. Instead of digging graves for no bodies we made a little memorial area. We set stones around in a rectangle shape where we put small crosses for everyone who died with a bigger one in the middle. We laid little flowers over the soil and everyone took turns (or went up in small groups) to pay their respects.

Everyone was getting a long great considering the big change. We'd made a few runs to Woodbury to get some stuff. We got lots for the babies, medical supplies and weapons. On the second run we got food, toiletries and other essentials. The third run we got more stuff for the babies, more medical supplies and more weapons. We kept going back getting things in that sort of order. Every so often we'd get other things like clothes, blankets and even luxuries like cigarettes and alcohol. As the week progressed we managed to clear out the infirmary and the weapons cages meaning we were fully stocked on medical supplies and ammo (as well as guns, knives, and every other weapon imaginable). We then cleared out all the houses which wasn't hard seen as some either didn't have that much in them or simply were already emptied by those who had come here to the prison. We'd only, however, gone through less than half of the shops and other buildings, meaning a few more runs would be needed.

Apart from that I'd seen a lot of change in the people. They were happy and talkative, more so than they had been at Woodbury. The biggest change though was probably in Carl. He was learning to fight with knives from Daryl and had even helped with cleaning the crossbow a couple of times, something I gathered was a big deal by how shocked the prison group seemed. It seemed to give Carl something to focus on. He also became friends with the other children, mostly Rob, Jessie and Katie who were all about his age. But I think the thing that had made that slight childish spark return a little was childish things. While raiding the houses we found books (educational and for fun), art supplies, board games, soft toys, action figures, remote control cars (which of course would have to be pushed seen as we couldn't waste batteries on them) and other such childish things. He seemed unsure about them but when all the others started playing he soon joined in. He still had a long way to go. Sometimes I'd see him going back to the Carl I saw the first day we arrived. He'd glare at everyone, snap at people, go off on his own and generally just act like he didn't even have a heart. But there were those moments where you could see that spark that only children got slowly returning and it was nice.

"Hey."

I glance up from my spot on the bottom bunk as Rick enters my cell. "I was wondering if you would come on the next two, three runs we might be doing."

"I'll go on as many as you need me for." I push myself up off the bunk. "Are you only doing two or three?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Are you sure it will be enough?" I ask. "Those shops are well stocked. And I'm sure we'll find more essentials hidden away."

"Probably will," he agrees. "But we're going to take the bus on the first two trips. We're going to take a few people and lots of bags. We're going to fill them to the brim, even use bags we find at Woodbury and just fill the bus 'til it's jam-packed.

"Won't that lower fuel?" I question.

"Yes, but if we just do the two trips it might be worth it," he sighs. "Plus, if we do the third trip we're making a list of essentials and a maximum of three luxuries. Fuel will be on that list. We'll take a car with us to carry the fuel separately."

"They have a couple of trailers." The thought coming to me suddenly. "They can be attached to the car you have outside. You could fill that up with fuel and supplies too."

"Looks like you're coming on all three then," he laughs. "We'll need to check it's easy to access before the third trip."

"You couldn't make me stay here anyway."

He smirks slightly at that. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh," I nod, my own smirk in place.

Suddenly he bites his lip and takes a step back. He appears to be in an awkward state and I wonder if it's something I said. "Thank you for everything, Clara. You've helped a lot and I can tell you care about these people."

I nod slowly. "Somebody's got to."

"I don't want to sound cruel…" He trails off for a moment. "But some of those people are really old, frail…"

"Probably won't last through the next winter," I sigh. "It's a shame and I don't want to admit it but the group won't be this big next summer. I really hope we can stay here until then. If any of them do die over the winter I'd rather it be here, somewhere secure and safe instead of out there, bait to those walkers."

"If we ever have to leave we'll scout for a place to go," Rick says confidently. "We'll make sure we have somewhere to go. I'm not risking anymore people."

"Maybe we could do that after the runs," I shrug. "Make plans, escape routes, escape drills, places to go. It might help everyone relax if they know there's a way out."

He nods, a smile forming, he no longer seems to be that awkward. In fact he steps further into the cell so that he's standing beside me. He leans back against the metal bed post and I try my hardest to stand still and not fidget.

"Your block is so quiet and you have more people," he says thoughtfully.

"Tell you what," I smile. "We'll come and visit all the time. Share the noise a little, spread it out. And when you need to get away we'll be happy for you to come here."

"I wish I could be as calm and relaxed as you," he groans.

"Calm and relaxed?" I chuckle. "Trust me, I'm far from that. I just trust that I'm ready for anything so I don't have to get_too_ worked up."

He nods but suddenly seems to realise where he is. "I'm sorry, I should be going…"

"You can stay if you want to?" I offer awkwardly. "We'll all be coming together for dinner anyway…"

"I'm sure there are some things I have to do," he mumbles. "I mean, there are definitely some things I have to do… Just gotta figure out what they are exactly, I mean where to do them, when to do them! Bye…"

The way he finishes the sentence tells me that he just gave up on trying to get it right. I try not to let my smile grow too wide as I keep the laughter inside. As he awkwardly walks away I manage to let out small "goodbye" followed by a laugh once he's completely gone.

* * *

The next day and we're driving up to the gates of Woodbury. Some hop out early to open the gates and head in to make sure it's safe before and as we drive through. Once we're in the gates are closed and we get off of the bus. We split into groups, I'm with Rick, Daryl and Michonne. There's four groups in total. Two head for the shops at the back and we stick to the shops near the front gate. My group takes the left side while the other takes the right side.

"So, you're idea worked."

I look over at Daryl. He and I are checking out a parent and child shop. I wanted to go with Rick, he talks to me regularly, Michonne and Daryl keep to themselves so this puts me off. This is probably the most he's said to me since the day I arrived at the prison. "What idea?"

He starts throwing stuff for the babies into bags along with some care products for the Mom's. He becomes increasingly interested in them but I'm sure he wouldn't normally find this sort of thing interesting in the slightest.

"About Carl," he finally says. "He and Jackson have been talkin', apparently it's been goin' well."

"Oh." No, I didn't know about that. "What did Carl tell you?"

"That Jackson's nice, he listens and gives advice or some shit," Daryl shrugs. "We spend most of our time pretending to kill each other."

"And how's that going?"

He shrugs again. "Helps his frustration."

Oh, a man of so many words. "That's good." And it seems to be rubbing off on me.

"You're young," he notes as we move further into the shop. "Yet you're looking after those people.

"I'm twenty-eight," I tell him. "It's not that young."

He snorts slightly at my response so I stop walkig. "Well, how old are you?"

He shrugs but doesn't reply.

"Well I'm guessing you're older," I shrug. "So I can just guess… Hmm, forty-six?"

He whirls round to face me. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, you're right, that's definitely not it." He grunts his agreement with an added nod. "Is fifty-three any closer?"

This time his mouth pops open but he closes it quickly and glares at me. He stays silent. I roll my eyes at his clearly annoyed expression but lack of correction. If it was that much of a bother why doesn't he just tell me?

"You might as well tell me, because I thought I was pretty damn close."

He rolls his eye and readjusts his bow. "Thirty-eight."

"Ten years difference," I muse. "Not that much older."

He just laughs and gives me a look that tells me he doesn't agree with that statement.

"It might be considered a lot older only if there was something going on," I shrug. "And you're not my type."

"Who said you were mine?"

"Am I?" I question.

He looks unsure, embarrassed but as soon as a smile slips on my face he groans. "Bitch."

"Language," I scold in a happy tone.

"You shouldn't play people like that," I growled.

"Look, I can see you don't open up well, and you certainly don't trust people except maybe Rick, Carol and little Judith…" I trail off and to my surprise he nods his agreement. "But I'm teasing you like this because I want you to know that you can approach me, you can talk to me."

"I don't do talking and feelings and shit," he grumbles.

"Who said anything about feelings?" I smirk. "Hell, you can talk to me about skinning a fucking squirrel for all you want. I just feel it would be better if you knew you _could_ talk to me."

His face changes a little. "And you told me to watch my language."

I shrug and feign innocence as I skip pass him and head further into the back. I can hear him mumbling as he follows behind. It was a huge risk doing that, I know. I'd seen (and been told) first hand that Daryl closed up around people he didn't know or trust. It took him a long time to be that close with Carol apparently, and even then I see him flinch whenever she touches him or he doesn't realise she's there. I didn't bother asking why, you could just guess. But I wanted him to trust me and the Woodbury lot so talking to him couldn't hurt, right?

Daryl and I manage to clear out a lot of the shops, as did the others. The first two groups back put some stuff on the bus before scanning the area again in case we missed anything. Surprisingly we may not need two trips. There are some big nursery items like cribs and such, there'salso fuel, large medical instruments and some luxuries left.

"So, let's just do this now, who is coming tomorrow for the final few bits?" Rick asks.

"I'm coming," I say. "I know where the fuel is."

"I know where the keys are for the cars," Karen declares. "We could get an extra vehicle. Maybe a big one."

"If there's any with fuel when we check tomorrow than we can take one," Rick agrees.

"I'm comin'," Daryl says as if it's obvious.

"That's four of us," Rick comments. "We're gonna bring a car and definitely take a trailer from here."

"I think the rest should stay at the prison," Tyreese speaks up. "Continue working on the back of the prison, that walls needs fixed."

"Definitely," Sasha agrees. "It was so easy for us to get in."

"And one of us was bit," Tyreese reminds.

"OK, sounds like a plan," Rick nods. "Back on the bus. All those who are coming be ready for tomorrow, no work tonight and no watch. I need you all to be alert, there won't be as many of us tomorrow."

We all nod our agreement and head towards the bus. Daryl looks at me briefly as he puts the bow on his back, but then he's gone, expressionless and all. I follow behind, near the back and to my surprise Rick slows to walk with me. We don't say anything and when we get on the bus we sit right at the front.

As the drive continues we still don't say anything. I don't mind, it's not uncomfortable, just odd. It feels like he slowed for a reason but can't figure out what it is. And if he's holding back on what to say I wish he'd just say it. I sit in complete silence though. My hand hovers between my knife and my gun as I watch the road ahead.

Any hope of Rick sitting with me for a conversation slips away as we arrive. We all carry something out with us and those who can lift come out of the prison to help us. Soon we have everything out of the bus, half of it is still outside while the other half is in the prison. We sort everything into appropriate places. Everything is shared unless it's a personal item of somebody's. It goes well and soon everything is put away and I'm exhausted, not realising how long I've actually been on my feet for.

I take Rick's orders and go to lie down for a bit, the plan being to rest and not strain myself before tomorrow. But as I'm lying down on the bottom bunk and closing my eyes I hear footsteps. I try to ignore them but then they come into my cell and there's shuffling.

"Either be quiet and sit down," I tell them. "Or get out."

"Grumpy when you're sleepy?"

I open my eyes to see Rick stood in the middle of the cell, toeing the floor awkwardly. "You're not sitting down or stopping that annoying shuffling so I'm assuming that means you're leaving?"

He chuckles a little before sitting on the bed near my feet. "That better?"

My eyes close. "Hmm, much."

"I won't keep you too long…" I stay quiet, letting him continue on. "But I wanted to thank you. You've helped to mould the two groups together and you started the help with Carl."

I shrug. "Trust me, we've all done something since coming together."

Suddenly there's a pressure on my leg and I realise it's his hand. It's warm, I can feel it through my jeans. He squeezes slightly before just letting it lay there. "I'm glad you're here Clara… This is the most laid back everyone's been… Most calm I've been… I just… I… Thanks."

"You do that a lot," I comment.

"What?"

I shift to sit up as my eyes open. I frown as his hand slips away from me. "Trail off and try to start a new sentence so it comes out a little flustered."

"Sorry," he sighs. "We don't exactly bring in new people much, y'know? Place has never been this busy and things are slowly changing."

"And I was starting to think it was me having some sort of effect on you," I smirk. His eyes widen for a moment and he looks startled. I want to let him find his words but I decide to cut the guy a break. "I'm kidding. Or maybe not. You don't know me, maybe you just don't know how to talk to me."

"I don't know how to talk to anyone," he admits. "Not about normal things, everyday things. Even feelings and all that."

I nod. "Well, I don't really talk about that stuff that much, girl or not, but I'm willing to try."

His hand reaches out again, my knees are bent a little so he settles for squeezing one of them. We both jump a little at the slight spark. Or maybe I jumped because of the spark and he just responded? But either way my knee is burning and it's slowly spreading through my body, it only cools when he pulls his hand away from me. And even though it made me flustered and unsure I miss the sudden rush of feeling.

"Sleep," he tells me. "Early start tomorrow."

"Night," I whisper, but he's already half way out of the cell.

* * *

_to all those showing interest so far... thank you!_

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

I look out of the window carefully, it's the third trip and this time we're confined to the car. We cleared out all the essentials and as much luxuries as we could manage from Woodbury. I continue to swap between looking out of the windshield and my window. Daryl and Karen get out of the car as we draw nearer and open up the gates. As they open we spot some walkers who must have broken through the weak spots in Woodbury's perimeter. The two of them take them out while Rick drives he and I through, it's hard for me to get the Walker's from where I am without getting out of the car. Eventually, however, Rick does stop the car and I jump out so that I can move towards the gates to close them again, taking out a couple of walkers on my way.

Once the gate is secured and the walkers are taken out we move together again. Karen breaks formation briefly with Rick to grab the trailer. Daryl and I keep watch seen as they have to use both hands to help wheel it round to where the car sits. They get it attached to the back of the car with no issue, and the trailer is open at the top which means it will be much easier to get stuff in there quicker. Once it's definitely secure Karen and Rick come back to us again and we keep on walking with Karen slightly in front. I know Woodbury just as good as her but I'd rather take a backseat than take on leadership. But she finds the fuel with ease and there's lots of it. There are ten small tanks with small pipes sticking out that could be kept in the cars without taking up too much room, they're not all full but they'll be useful in the future. There are then five fairly large tanks, four seem to be filled up pretty well while the fifth one is almost empty. Daryl takes the fifth tank and goes to fill up the car we had brought while Rick and I carry a full tank between us, when Daryl comes back he helps Karen, and in pairs we get all the tanks over to the trailer.

"Right," Rick breathes deeply. "That's the fuel, was there anything we missed on the last trip?"

"There's more alcohol," Daryl shrugs.

He rolls his eyes "Is there anything else that's important?"

"Probably not," Karen decides, and I nod my agreement. "Probably little things but I think you have more than enough back at the prison."

"This trip has been pretty short," I point out. "Maybe we should check a couple of the shops again for more luxuries, it could be nice."

Rick thinks about it for a moment but eventually nods. "Yeah, OK, pick four shops."

"Clothes store," Karen chooses.

"The mother and children's place," I decide.

"The convenient store," Daryl chooses. "I cleared the bar pretty thoroughly on the last trips."

"I'll check the bar anyway," Rick says. "I'm going to check the pharmacy near it, they didn't have much medical stuff but we might find some usual stuff in there that could come in handy when the medical stuff starts to run low."

"Try out back," I tell him. "There's a cabinet, you might have to break it open, they kept some good stuff in there, it's not as strong as the medicine we took but they could help."

"Sounds good." He checks his gun briefly just in case before going back to holding the crowbar he had. "If there's any issues I need you guys to yell, don't worry about attracting attention if it's serious then _scream._"

We all nod before heading to our chosen destinations. I go to the second floor of the mother and children's place where the stuff for children are (the first floor as new-born things and stuff for the parents). I grab a carry case, its child size but it'll do for now. I stuff in two teddies for Judith and James before grabbing a slightly different one for Michael. I pick up a variety of toys that are suitable for both girls and boys, and then some that suit groups as well as individuals. Once I've got those I move around for a bit. I pick up another bag and fill that one with clothes. I also fill it with some essentials for new-borns from the first floor, you never know what might happen and I figure it would be better to have this sort of stuff now instead of when it's too late. With no working hospitals any new life in this world will need as much help as possible.

"You tryin' to tell us somethin'?"

I look over to see Daryl standing there, two duffle bags in one hand. "No, I'm thinking ahead. And aren't you supposed to be getting some alcohol?"

He shakes the bags a little and what sounds like bottle knock together. "Already have."

"Is that all you grabbed?"

He shook his head. "Sweets, other snacks, cigarettes, condoms-"

"Condoms?" I ask, smile appearing and eyebrow rising slightly.

He rolls his eyes. "Not mine, Glenn asked me to get 'em."

"Who said I thought they were for you?" I grin. "Maybe I was gonna ask for some."

He chokes a little at my words. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You haven't seemed interested in anyone," he shrugs.

I knew he observed people but did he observe them _that _much? "Well maybe I do."

He grabs the bags tighter. "Or ya could be messin' with me again, c'mon."

I chuckle a little as I grab the bags in one hand while I hold the pipe I'd brought in the other hand. I'm not entirely sure if I was messing with him or not. Part of me wanted them because it couldn't hurt and although there was only Tyreese, Hayden, Eric, Daryl and Rick who were anyway near my age you never know who else you may find or what could happen. But then the other half of me just wanted to see his reaction if I asked him something he didn't expect.

Daryl picks up his pace so I snap myself out of my thoughts as I follow him out. Once we're out we head towards the car where Karen and Rick are waiting. They've already put their bags in the trailer. As we get closer Daryl and I throw our bags in too. Rick and I climb in as Daryl and Karen get the gate, even though we've pretty much cleared the place they lock it back up again. It can't hurt to keep the place as walker free as possible just in case.

* * *

"The kids really like the toys you brought back." I snap my head up at the sound of Rick's voice. He's standing just inside my cell. "You got a good range. They suit all of their ages and their not too girly or boyish."

I nod my head before deciding to mess with him a little. "You might as well move in here," I tease. "You've been in here a lot lately."

"Oh… I'll just go then."

_Dammit_. I jump up from the bunk and grab his wrist. "No, I want you to stay here… For a bit."

I catch the smile on his face as he turns back around. "You only had to ask."

I roll my eyes and shove him softly. "Come sit down."

He follows me over and sits down on the bottom bunk with me. I continue to fix my clothes with the needle and thread that Carol let me borrow. Rick leans back against the wall like I am, and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Carl is stuck in limbo."

"Limbo?" I question.

"I don't know what else to call it," he sighs. "He seems OK I guess. I mean, he's not exactly angry anymore and he's getting more involved but he seems to be stuck. When he saw the toys he just sat there for ages watching them being used before he finally went and played but it felt like he only did it because he knew he should but it was like he didn't know what to do, y'know? It's like the child in him has been completely sucked out or something. He doesn't seem angry or like he resents anyone anymore, and it seems like he's grown a conscience again but it's like he doesn't know what to do now."

"How do you know he's grown a conscience?" I ask.

"Nightmares," he sighs. "About the boy he shot in the woods. He sees the boy in his dreams and he told me how sorry he is."

I nod a little. "It's a horrible thing to live with."

"I know," he groans. "And I wish I could make it stop for him."

"Give him some responsibility but not too much," I tell him. "That way you're treating him like the capable teenager he is but you're separating him from the adults still. I know it's hard to do when there's not that many kids around."

"Won't he be angry?"

"That's why you still let him do things like go on guard or do small runs," I shrug. "But you don't let him do big runs where you've never checked the area and such. And when you let him do things make sure he knows who he's partnered with and that you're also in charge, not him. As long as you're subtle and gentle about it then he'll just think of it as a leader choice and not his Dad being harsh."

"It could work," he decides.

"And Daryl is still doing work." I put my clothes, the needle and thread to the side. "Eric and Hayden are trained somewhat but they know other skills. I hear Daryl can track so he could teach Carl that while Hayden and Eric can teach him other stuff like how to make fires with the bare minimum, how to make a shelter when you don't have much on you and all that other survival stuff they know."

"Did you have children?"

I shake my head. "I always wanted kids but I never got to it."

"How old are you exactly?" he questions. "I don't think I've ever asked.

"Twenty-eight the last time I checked," I shrug. "I don't think it's reached my twenty-ninth but you never know. What about you?"

He shrugs. "God, I'm not even sure. I was about thirty-six when this whole thing started so that would make me what? Thirty-eight now? Or close to it anyway."

"About the same as Daryl," I nod. "He thinks he's about that too."

"I guess nobody is sure anymore," Rick sighs. "We kinda just fit into groups, age just seems to have gone completely out of the window."

"Well…" I shuffle closer so that my arm is against his. "Does it really matter that much now?"

He leans into me a little. "I guess for the most part… No."

We lapse into silence then and as time goes on I realise it's not awkward at all. It's kind of nice actually, leaning against Rick and just being. In fact it got so comfortable that I find myself in danger of falling asleep, but I try not to. I focus on a spot on the wall across from us, I use it as a starting point before I start to draw patterns on the wall with my eyes.

Suddenly Rick's breathing changes, it becomes more even and I realise that he's fallen asleep. I chuckle a little at that. I was so wrapped up in trying not to fall asleep myself that I didn't even consider that Rick might be tired too. Maybe having a conversation might have worked better than drawing patterns on the wall.

Not having the heart to wake him I try my best to move and lie him down carefully at the same time. Eventually I manage to scoot forward and gently lower him down onto the bed (which trust me is not an easy thing to do at the angle I was at and when the person you're trying to lower is seemingly dead to the world). I take a few breaths and as I move to get up a hand grabs me.

"Don't go."

I look back at him and realise that he's pretty much still asleep. "Rick, wake up."

"Please, I'm sorry," he begs. "Stay."

I freeze. He clearly thinks I'm someone else, whoever it is he's dreaming about. I think about waking him but decide that he really does need the sleep. If things get worse I can always wake him up then. I try to pry my arm away from him but his grip tightens on me again.

"I'm sorry," he moans.

"OK," I tell him. "Shh, it's fine."

I swing my legs up and lie down beside him. His grip loosens on my arm but he only wraps his arm around mine. I allow it, can't hurt right? I sigh a little as I try to get comfortable but then he pulls me a little closer and his free arm drapes over my stomach and his head buries itself in my neck. I tell myself repeatedly that I need to wake him up, I'm not who he wants here with him, but that little devil on my shoulder whispers in my ear, reminding me of how good it feels to be with him right now, to have him lying there next to me so I just close my eyes and try to get some sleep as well.

* * *

_Reviews are love :) and thank you all so much for the interest so far!_


End file.
